


Permanent Ink

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Angst, a long fic will be coming soon, ill be writing more one shots to fill the void of long fics, just wanted a soft fluffy one shot, kyungsoo has one line, pls be patient, tattoo soulmates, this is some really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin really hopes the first impression of his soulmate won't make for an embarrassing tattoo to last forever.ORa one shot where soulmate markings are a tattoo of the first thought your soulmate has of you.





	Permanent Ink

Jongin stood in the tea house with his best friend Jongdae, eyeing the assortment of scones with a pout on his lips. There were far too many scones for a tea house and they weren’t feeling the rice cakes. Naturally, Jongdae wanted Jongin to suffer by not allowing him to pick the three pack of scones they were going to order, even if Jongin just really wanted green tea and chocolate. Now he had to choose one and then a second one had to be chosen together since they were going to split it; he’s bratty, he hates sharing. Lavender, vanilla, earl grey, caramel, blueberry lemon, mocha, maple, cranberry orange, etc. There were so many possibilities and Jongin was more than sure that him and Jongdae couldn’t come to a mutual agreement on the matter. Jongin knew Jongdae well enough to know that either the blueberry lemon or vanilla would suit his fancy, that and Jongin liked those the best.

“Jongdae, I like blueberry lemon or vanilla,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he waited for a response from his best friend and frowned when he found he didn’t get one. He lifted his head up now to glare at the man next to him, nudging his elbow to get him out of his daze at whatever was behind the coffee counter. “Hey! I’m talking to you,” Jongin let out a whine, watching as Jongdae’s cheeks flushed a red color. “Sorry, the barista is really pretty, what did you say?” Jongin looked up at the barista who had an ash blonde hair color and a pretty smile on his cherub pink cheeks. “He’s pretty, yes, but anyway I want the blueberry lemon or vanilla scone.” Jongdae hummed, eyeing the options before shrugging. “Blueberry lemon sounds great, we’ll do that. Did you decide on green tea or chocolate?” Jongin sighed quietly, whining faintly as his pout only deepened further. “Chocolate,” Jongin decided blueberry lemon was a light flavor on his tongue anyway.

They approached the counter, Jongin looking over Jongdae’s milky arms in the coral pink t-shirt as the man ordered to the cute barista. Jongin blinked a few times with wide eyes as he stared at Jongdae’s inner forearm, watching the black ink appear against his skin making his jaw go agape. “Jongdae! Your arm! Your arm!” Jongdae looked down at his arm alarmed until a red blush flushed on his cheeks, looking up at the barista who was now looking down at his arm with a gasp. “Oh god,” Jongin looked up at the barista, pointing at his arm as well. “Yours too!” The barista looked down at his arm but with a smile, Jongin looking between the two.

Jongin knew that when a person found their soulmate, the first thought the other person had of them would appear in a tattoo against their inner forearms. He’s heard horror stories of horrible first thoughts that were an everlasting tattoo, such as ‘your driving fucking sucks’ or ‘that shirt with those shoes? Disgusting’, Jongin was nervous about meeting his soulmate for that reason. He didn’t want something like that forever on his arm and now here he is hoping it wasn’t the same for Jongdae.

Jongin looked over at the barista, reading the name tag and smiled softly. “What does your arm say, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun looked up at Jongin with a shy grin. “Pretty,” Jongdae smiled bashfully as his hand covered up his arm, Jongin gave him a weary look. “And yours?” Jongdae looked over at Jongin pitifully, scratching the back of his neck. “He looks so good in that shirt, I’d drop on my knees for him in three seconds.” Jongin felt his face pale, and that’s how his best friend met his soulmate, Byun Baekhyun.

 

Three months ago Jongdae had met Baekhyun and Jongin had developed a stronger fear of what could possibly tattoo on his arm the day he meets his soulmate. Or, to make his own anxieties worse, what he could think to appear on someone else’s arm. It hasn’t been entirely bad though since meeting Baekhyun had come with some perks rather than a crippling fear of something embarrassing like an insinuated blowjob on his arm forever. Baekhyun got him a job at the tea house taking orders, cleaning around in the dining area and while it was just small work it paid well if he didn’t count the tips. Baekhyun and Jongdae insisted his looks and cute shy personality and laugh got him extra tips, Jongin being the modest sweet boy he is, disagrees.

Jongin lives a simple life, he doesn’t focus himself around the aspect of getting a soulmate like plenty of people he knows does. Besides Jongdae and recently Baekhyun, he only has one other friend who’s far too tall and is one of those people who surrounds himself at the aspect of finding a soulmate. Park Chanyeol, a man he met by pure chance in his calculus class in university, became his friend since Chanyeol has little to no concept of personal space and invaded Jongin’s personal bubble. At first, Jongin showed a lot of resistance to the matter at hand since he’s a private person but he managed to open up to the giant in enough time.

He didn’t listen to Jongdae who said a job would be too much on his plate since Jongin hated living in the student dormitories and got a small two bedroom apartment with Chanyeol. Thankfully, he wasn’t a materialistic person or someone who required the most luxurious items that money could buy or he’d be deeply let down, since the space itself was so small that not a lot could fit. Sometimes when he regrets his decisions of moving into the apartment when he stubs his toe or bumps his hip into the end of a counter, he remembers what it was like to shower with 15 other boys and suddenly his grateful demeanor returns.

Jongin only had three friends, he really only needed three since the ones he had were already enough to keep up with. Jongdae, his best friend, a whiner who was a little too loud sometimes and a little bit of an overprotective father. Chanyeol, far too loud for anyone’s good with a way too loud laugh and a way too loud personality that Jongin had struggled to keep up with until Chanyeol managed to help Jongin keep up. Baekhyun had the same personality as Chanyeol except he could be more dynamic and not as awkward or constantly perplexed. Jongin liked his three friends enough, he liked his small apartment, his simple job, his simple life.

 

“3512 won, please.” Jongin said politely, watching as the customer handed him a credit card for him to swipe. They ordered a passionfruit tea with tapioca balls, Jongin handed them the card with the receipt with a smile and wave. “Your order will be out shortly, thank you.” Jongin turned to Baekhyun, watching the man put the tea in the cup with ice then a scoop of tapioca to sink towards the bottom before sealing it and mixing it. “Baekhyunnie, my legs hurt.” Jongin said with a whine as he bent down to massage his legs, listening to Baekhyun snort. “Aren’t you a dance major?”

Jongin stood up at the chime of the bell of the shop, head cocked to the side with a faint pout across his lips. “Yes, my legs never get a rest. Why can’t we get a chair back here so I can sit?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, nudging Jongin to face the customer and with a smile he spun on his heels to look down at the screen. “Hi, welcome to Bubble Tea House, what can I get you?” Jongin’s eyes gazed up to the most beautiful man he was sure to have ever seen. Pale milky skin with thick black hair that parted in the middle, thick eyebrows above narrow set cold brown eyes. High cheekbones and a slender but large nose, thin pink lips, and broad shoulders hiding beneath a black deep v t-shirt.

Jongin couldn’t help but think ‘beautiful’ in regards to the man, hands slightly shaky now at the sight of someone so beautiful in front of him. The man’s lips were parted, speechless even as he stared at Jongin before clearing his throat with a soft pink decorating his cheeks. “Um, milk tea, boba please.” Jongin nodded, quickly tapping against the screen as he bit on his bottom lip, jumping when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. “Isn’t Jongin-ah cute?” Baekhyun asked quietly, making Jongin whine quietly but the man in front of him nodded. “Very, don’t you think I’m cute, Jongin-ah?” Jongin looked up at the man with a shy nod, cheeks heating as well.

“I do, what’s your name?” The man rubbed his arms, making Jongin’s eyes widen and speak before the stranger could proceed. “You have a soulmate?” The man went to shake his head before looking down at his arm, eyes wide as well. “This is new, this just happened, I uh, I’m Sehun.” Jongin felt fingers prod against his forearm, making him whine faintly as Baekhyun squealed in his ear. “This is new too! Jongin go sit at the table with him I’ll fix his drink and take care of this.” Jongin nodded sheepishly before stepping out from behind the counter, sitting at a table for two as Sehun (he really liked his name) paid and sat down across from Jongin.

“So um, what does yours say?” Jongin asked quietly, watching as Sehun grinned as he checked his arm. “Beautiful,” Jongin’s eyes widened, that was the first thing he thought of when he saw Sehun. He couldn’t stop the butterflies of excitement swirl in his stomach. “What about yours?” Sehun asked, and Jongin was dreading looking at it since it meant he would either be happy for the rest of his life or have a great party story about the thought on his arm. Jongin’s thumb rubbed across the ink, inhaling shakily before looking down with a grin growing too fast on his face for him to control. “Beautiful,” he whispered quietly, looking back up to Sehun who was also grinning.

“I suppose you’re my soulmate, then.” Jongin nodded, giggling as Sehun giggled as well. “I suppose I am as well.”

 

It was a year later at the tea house, Jongin was joined with his boyfriend Sehun while Baekhyun and Jongdae sat across. Chanyeol was running late to their hangout for the first time in forever, but Jongin wasn’t too worried since Chanyeol mentioned he’d be picking up some snacks before showing up. “How’s everything going?” Baekhyun asked, eyeing the way Sehun’s thumb brushed against the tattoo against Jongin’s skin. “It’s going good, I think we’re moving into a house,” Sehun spoke for him, both laughing at the way Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Yah, that’s my best friend, treat him right Oh Sehun.” Sehun rolled his eyes, snorting, “you’ve said that everyday for a year I think I’m doing alright.”

The bell of the tea house door chimed with a slight bang against the wall, following by Chanyeol with a smaller man and a few snacks. Jongin’s eyes were wide as Chanyeol’s hair was a mess, eyes wide and grinning to the point that his right eye was twitching while the shorter man with a shaved head looked slightly less ecstatic to be here. “I found my soulmate! I found him!” Jongin burst into a grin as Chanyeol and the new man approached the table, watching as Chanyeol held out his arm while the other man did the same. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.” Everyone greeted him but it got cut short as Chanyeol, excitedly, rambled about their tattoos. “For me, I thought he was cute so cute is on his arm. And for him he thought of me as ‘this tall bitch is in my way and he’s making such a mess, I want to punch him.’”

Jongin realized that Jongdae’s tattoo wasn’t so bad after all, and he had never been more thankful for Sehun in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying my best to write a long big project so please be patient. i hope this was good enough for now (even though this kind of sucks im sure), i'll be pushing out more one shots until i manage to write a big project all the way. thank you.


End file.
